Episode 4314 (20th March 2006)
Plot Katie has been given the all clear and is free to leave tomorrow. Although her mother is confident that Katie will love her new life over in Greece, Andy sees that Katie doesn't share her mum's confidence. Later when Chas visits, with Caroline away, Chas twigs the reason for Katie's reticence is because she still has feelings for Andy. Chas warns Katie that being with Andy was a disaster the first time round. The last thing she should do is re visit the past. Chas reckons a fresh start in Greece is exactly what Katie needs to get Andy out of her head. Later when Andy returns to visit Katie, he puts himself on the line, telling Katie she can stay with him if she wants, whilst she has time to think about what she wants to do next. With Chas's words ringing in her ears, Katie turns him down, worried it would be a mistake. Andy goes, crushed - leaving Katie to wonder if she's made the right decision. Alice relays to Zak, Sam's wish to be more independent and move out of the homestead, adding that she would rather stay with the family because she relies on their help with Samson and her illness. Zak later unveils a solution to Alice - and she and all of the Dingles set to work converting Sam and Alice's room into a self-contained bedsit. Later, Sam is bowled over by the transformation and everyone's relieved to see him so excited at the thought of having some privacy and independence from the rest of the family. Dawn can't believe that Scott still has the nerve to show his face in the village, she tells him how much she detests him and recommends he moves as far away as possible. Later, when Jamie wonders if Dawn has a game plan, Dawn regrets that all she can do is sit and wait. Meanwhile, Scott has arranged to rent Tug Ghyll until a permanent buyer is found. Dawn is gutted as Scott smugly asserts he'll be around to see her go down. Scott is gutted to find that Viv has already moved Jamie into his old room. Following an update on the Andy and Katie situation, Carl reminds Chas that you can't choose who you fall in love with, making Chas wonder if she gave Katie the right advice. Cast Regular cast *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Samson Dingle - Bradley Milnes (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Caroline Kershaw - Daryl Fishwick *Nurse Leyland - Letty Butler *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes